Kyoko: Tales of the Firefox
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: I hate having to do summaries... the title won't make sense for a while but who cares? Rated R for language mostly. Kurama has a weird neighbor and she gets involved in the YYH storyline... blah blah blah... just read it!
1. Prologue Late Night Meetings

Kyoko: Tale Of The Firefox  
by KitsuneDewAddict  
Prologue - Late Night Meetings  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, this is a fic I started a long while ago. I honestly had forgotten about it until my brother found something that had plotting for the story. And since then, it's been buggin' me to redo it. *sigh*   
Kyoko is mine, both of them. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and that's probably a good thing for the sake of everyone's sanity.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Golden eyes pierced the ever darkened chamber, searching for something in the dark yet bare room of stone.  
The owner of the eyes stealthily crept in, stopping when the door began to close on it own. _oh sh*t._ A light suddenly appeared, temporarily blinding the golden eyed fox.  
Well, well. What do we have here? a cocky voice spoke. The fox glared at the leader of the Saint Beasts as he held lightning in his hand.  
It's been such a long time since we've had visitors here, let alone thieves. Suzaku continued, the apparition's blue eyes roaming over the kitsune's lithe body.  
Go f#$* yourself. she replied, glaring death as blue tipped black flame appeared around the indigo furred thief.  
I'd rather break in my new pet, thief. he answered, and began his attack, Storm of Torment!  
Pain racked her body as she fell, her flame going out. The last she heard before blacking out was Suzaku's mocking laughter ringing in her ears.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
An ebony haired teen awoke from her all too real nightmare. She climbed out of her sweat soaked bed, feeling more shaken than ever.  
Walking over to her window, she saw a short boy dressed in black standing in the tree outside her window. The boy was facing her neighbor and best friend's bedroom window, apparently talking to her red haired friend.  
_Who is he and why is he talking to Shuichi in the middle of the night?_ the ebony haired fifteen year old wondered, yawning.  
The boy in the tree turned, his crimson eyes glaring death at her cobalt ones. _Did I project that? _ she wondered. He nodded.  
_Oops. Oh well. Who are you? _she silently asked as Shuichi said something to the blue-black haired boy who continued glaring.  
_Go back to sleep, Kyoko._ Shuichi thought at her.  
_He's a demon isn't he, Kurama?_ she murmured to her closest friend.  
_His name is Hiei. Now go back to bed. _Hiei was still glaring murderously at the young psychic._   
__Go before I come in there and kill you, stupid girl._   
_You could try._ Kyoko retorted, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Hiei glared even more, and Kyoko suddenly noticed the sword at his side. _Nice katana. Mind if I borrow it?_ Cobalt eyes glanced at the sword and it disapeared from Hiei's hand. Kyoko grinned as the sword appeared in her hand, and Hiei was surprised to say the least.  
_Useful talent you have, girl. What else can you do?_ he inquired.  
_First you threaten me, now you are interested in me? Whatever. It's too friggen' early for this. _ Kyoko sighed, walking away from the window to put the demon's sword on her dresser._ You want it back, ask me nicely later, Hiei._ And with that thought, the tired girl climbed back into bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay... this should be a lot less confusing than the original verision I started more than a year ago. But this will be a really long fic. *sigh* v_v' oh well. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!


	2. Fun Annoying Hiei The Theft

Kyoko: Tales of the Firefox  
by KitsuneDewAddict  
Fun Annoying Hiei / The Theft  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. You no sue. Kyoko are mine. You no take.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what's going on, foxy? What's with that guy last night? Kyoko asked as Shuichi led her somewhere.  
He had a proposition for me. I accepted, then you woke up. I believe Hiei will want your assistance with this, though he won't admit to it. her childhood friend replied.  
He wants my help with what?   
The removal of certain artifacts from a certain location.  
In other words, stealing antiques from somewhere. What's in it for you? the cobalt eyed girl inquired as they neared a forest on the edge of the city. Shuichi stopped and looking straight into her eyes he answered, The Forlorn Hope. It's a mirror that grants a wish during the full moon. I want to use it to help   
The Forlorn Hope...? Kyoko had the weird feeling that she had heard that before. You have to give something up for it to work, right?  
Kurama seemed surprized she knew that.   
Kyoko felt as if there was something she should know-something she had known but forgotten somehow- and it bothered her.  
  
No time to think about that, they had reached a clearing where Hiei and a stupid but very strong looking man were waiting.  
Did you have to bring her. Hiei spoke, glaring at Kyoko.  
Now that she was fully awake, the ebony haired girl took a better look at the short demon. He was pale with hair so dark blue it seemed black except for this little white patch near his bangs. His narrow eyes were like the color of dried blood. All in all, he was hot.  
Hello again short, dark, and hotter than hell. Kyoko grinned at Hiei.   
Where is my katana, stupid girl. Hiei growled. Kyoko laughed, I told you that you had to ask nicely. Which is stupider: having a prized possession taken right out of your hands or insulting the one who is semi-willing to give it back?  
Shuichi gave her a look that said don't push it with Hiei.  
Yes, foxy? she asked, trying to be annoying.  
the emerald eyed teen told her.  
maybe. The caffine rush is lasting longer than it should. Kyoko said.  
the strong looking idiot murmured to himself, Wasn't she a thief like Kurama?   
You say something? the girl asked him, Who are you?  
I'm Gouki and I didn't say nothin'.   
Kyoko turned to Hiei, So what are we stealing and where? And what do I get?  
You get to continue breathing, girl. he answered, glaring death at her once more.  
Cute. But seriously, what are we stealing?  
Gouki remarked. You aren't in this.  
Like hell I'm not. It will be a lot faster if I join the three of you. Or I could just take the artifacts on my own. she pointed out.  
The idiot started laughing, A mere human girl could never get in there, let alone past the defenses.  
Kyoko's eyes narrowed to cat-like slits. I'd be in and out of there before they'd notice. You'd probably charge right in there, drawing a lot of unneeded attention to yourself. You'd never get close on your own.  
Prove it. Hiei said, tossing a picture of a vault with three pedistals to her.   
You think I'm going to do your dirty work for you? Hah! she gazed at the picture. She had the feeling she had been there before, but that couldn't be right.   
Has anyone done this before? Kyoko murmured.  
Once about fourteen years ago. A pair of thieves took only the Forlorn Hope. Kurama answered.  
One of them was a fox girl, wasn't it? again Kyoko had no idea how she knew this.  
Yes. Her partner used the mirror and neither of them have been since.  
Kyoko looked up, Why not ask her to help? She did it once, right?  
They are both dead. Hiei responded, guardedly watching the human female. He had a suspicious feeling. This girl was not what she seemed.  
Okay. When are we doing this?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they'd took out the guards, the three demons grabbed the items on the pedistals as the human girl kept lookout. As more guards approached, the girl disappeared to reappear with the demons.  
You got what we came here for, so let's go.  
Feh. Stupid girl.   
I could get us caught very easily, so do not grind my nerves, Hiei.  
the leader of the four grumbled as the other two demons took a hold of the girl. The girl grabbed the short one's hand and the four disappeared from Spirit World.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurama left with the Forlorn Hope as soon as Kyoko brought them back to the Ningenkai, Gouki took off with the Orb of Baast, and Hiei kept a tight grip on the Shadow Sword as Kyoko began to pace for some reason.  
What are you doing? Hiei remarks, getting annoyed as the girl continues to walk in a circle.  
Pacing. What does it look like I'm doing? Kyoko retorts, her blue eyes flashing angrily.  
Are you going to give me back my katana or do I have to take it by force? he asks, smirking at the thought of slicing the girl to itty bitty pieces.  
Why would you need two swords? she replies, noting the vicious gleam in his crimson eyes.  
You think I'm going to waste the power of the Shadow Sword on you? Stupid girl.  
In the blink of an eye, Kyoko was behind Hiei, holding his sword at his throat.  
Do you want to die?! Hiei exclaimed, getting even more pissed off at this girl.  
Do you? she responded, the sword pressed even closer to his neck.  
Hiei was silent for a while before saying, What do you want.  
I have no clue, Hiei. she whispered, her voice sounded worn down, not at all like the energetic one from earlier. Kyoko released the demon, sticking his sword in the earth before walking away.  
Hiei grabbed his sword and quickly caught up to the psychic, stopping her in her tracks.  
What now? she resignedly muttered. Hiei handed her a golden bracelet encrusted with tiny flame shaped sapphires.  
Your share of the loot. he said, then ran off.  
_Thanks._ she thought and teleported herself home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, this is not what I plotted. Really. *egdes away from Hiei* *Hiei glares*  
What you were plotting was worse, KDA. Kurama points out, holding up the plotting notebook.  
*Hiei takes the notebook, reads, and now has the sword at my throat*  
What? You were happily picturing Kyoko after hacking her into little pieces. Why are you mad? *attempts to look innocent*  
You were going to pair me with that weakling.  
I could do much worse, Hiei. *threatening gleam in eyes*  
Hn. Like what.  
*grins* Like pairing you with this. *hands Hiei picture*  
You wouldn't.  
I would and still could, so get that sword away from my neck.  
*Hiei storms off*  
Anyway, REVIEW!  
  



	3. Meeting InterruptedYusuke gets wetWh

Kyoko: Tales of the Firefox  
by KitsuneDewAddict  
Meeting Interrupted / Yusuke gets wet / Who's side is she on?  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyoko is mine, the plot is mine, but the YYH characters aren't.  
I made a mistake in the prologue. Kyoko is fourteen, not fifteen.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why are we meeting like this? The job is done, right? Kyoko complained as once more she and Kurama headed to that clearing in the woods. Only now it was raining.  
I called for the meeting. Kurama told her as she got so annoyed by the rain she made a barrier around the two.  
Oh. Okay then. You're leaving our little partnership. Fine with me. I'm gettin' out, too.  
Kurama raised a curious eyebrow, Why did you join to begin with?  
Because I was getting some serious dejà vu when you told me about the Forlorn Hope. I was hoping stealing it would give me some answers. Kyoko answered as they reached the clearing where Hiei and Gouki were trying out their new toys.  
We could make a whole demon army with this sword. Hiei proudly said.  
And if we taught em to eat souls, we could feed them with the Orb of Baast. Gouki added, munching on a soul.  
And with Kurama's Forlorn Hope Hiei began.  
I'm afraid I must withdraw from this alliance. Kurama spoke.  
What? Why? Hiei wasn't expecting this.  
Doesn't matter. Hand over the mirror. Gouki said.  
I need it for my own purposes.  
  
A few moments later, a brown haired teen in a green jumpsuit walked into view carrying a tree branch.  
You know, if you're going to hide somewhere, you shouldn't do it where it isn't raining. he commented. Kyoko smirked amusedly and made a small hole in the rain barrier right above the boy. All the rain that had been pooling in air above surged down on the green clad teen, soaking him completely.  
What the hell? the human boy looked up confused. Kyoko was laughing so hard that she started having trouble breathing.  
Some one has a sense a humor. the brunette locked eyes with the laughing psychic. She immediately stopped, drowning in the warm mahogany orbs that were the drenched boy's eyes.  
Who the hell are you? Hiei demanded.  
Name's Yusuke Urameshi. I'm a spirit detective. the brunette replied confidently.  
I don't have time to be arrested. Kurama said and walked away. Hiei glared and ran after the red-haired teen.  
Hey wait! Yusuke called after them.  
You're gonna arrest us, huh? Got any handcuffs? Kyoko asked, grinning.  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
Gouki chose that moment to try to leave. And since Yusuke tried to stop the demon, a rather one-sided fight began.  
Yusuke was getting the sh*t beat out of him, Gouki wasn't even trying, and Kyoko had moved into a tree to watch the fight.  
  
_ Why is she just sitting there?!_Yusuke thought, glaring at the only other human in the clearing.  
_Hang in there. Your friend is coming._ He thought he heard her whisper. She had been staring at him throughout the whole beating, but now her eyes were on Gouki. She was saying something but no sound left her lips.  
The demon looked around, The villagers are coming. Looks like you get to live for now, kid.  
Gouki dropped Yusuke and disappeared into the night.  
He is such an idiot. the girl said, glaring at where Gouki had been. She vanished from the tree and suddenly the black haired girl was kneeling beside the prone boy. Then again, so are you.  
_How did she do that?_ Yusuke wondered.  
Which thing do you mean? Getting down here so fast or getting Gouki to leave? the blue-eyed girl asked.  
  
The girl sighed then explained, I'm psychic, okay? I can hear your thoughts, Yusuke. I can teleport, and I'm fairly good at illusions. Which is why Gouki left.  
Oh. What's your name? _Why did you help me?_  
  
Botan exclaimed.  
What, Botan? the psychic grumbled, looking up at Yusuke's assistant.  
What are you doing to him?! she demanded.  
Kyoko's eyes narrowed to catlike slits as she stood to face the light-blue haired girl.  
What makes you think that I did anything to him? the psychic's voice was colder than ice.  
B-Because h-he's... Botan had developed a sudden stuttering problem.  
I'm what? Yusuke asked, totally confused. Kyoko looked down, You're cute, but stay out of this.  
I repeat, Botan. What makes you think I did anything to him? Kyoko locked eyes with Yusuke once more. _Who are you that she'd think I would kick you when you're down?_  
I can't say. the air-head answered. Kyoko's head shot up, her whole body was tensed and one could feel the anger emanating from her.  
_Why are you so upset?_ the injured teen started to sit up.   
I am very tempted to port to Spirit World, find Koenma, and ring his little neck until I get some answers. You can tell him I said that. And with that, the psychic disappeared. Taking Yusuke with her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ooh, evil cliffy! ^_^ What is she going to do with our favorite spirit detective? *evil grin*   
When am I getting introduced, KDA? *a dark haired apparition with yellow eyes appears*  
Not yet, so why don't you hang out in the Pleasure Dome with the Firefox until next chapter? ^_~  
*unnamed appearition grins and disappears* He is so easy to distract. ^_^ It's just weird how he changed when he was reborn.   
*KDA's accomplice ShinraiHimura appears and bonks KDA over the head with a giant mallet* ~KDA, you're giving away the next chapter!~  
@_@ owie oh see the many cookies...  
*Shinrai shakes her head* ~KDA's not going to be conscious for a while. Review if you think you know who the yellow eyed guy is. Review if you don't know. Just REVIEW!!!~


	4. Dreams and the Kiss of Renewal

Kyoko: Tales Of The Firefox  
by KitsuneDewAddict  
chapter 3 - Dreams and the Kiss of Renewal  


------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'M BAAAACK!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ^______^ Feel my evillyness!   
yellow-eyed apparition: Will you shut up and start the fic? I'm in it!  
*glares at unnamed guy* Just for that, nope!   
y-eg: *pouts*   
Aww! *glomps yellow-eyed guy* ^___________________^  
Y-eg: *choking* let. go. can't. breathe.  
*blinks* Huh? *lets go of the bishie* Um, I think I'll start the fic now... *sweatdrop*  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
I no own. You no sue. Kyoko and Itami are mine. You no take!  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I brought Yusuke to my house and collapsed. It had been a while since I've had to teleport after doing such a complicated illusion. Guess I'm getting weak.  
Yusuke tentatively asked. Did I forget to mention I fell on top of him? Well, it's more like across him. I'm practically kissing the wood floor and my feet are on his chest.  
My head hurts and it's not just because it rather painfully hit the floor. I turn my face to look at the brunette,   
Where are we?   
My house.  
  
I dunno. Maybe it's because I was about to throttle Botan for not answering me. Maybe it's cause I seriously need to sleep. Or maybe it's because I want to treat those wounds of yours? I reply.  
he didn't have anything to say to that. yusuke was just sitting there, looking at me.  
You can't move, can you? he murmured after a while.  
I'm mentally exhausted, but I think I can move. Why?  
I was thinking that sleeping on the floor isn't that comfortable. That's all. he answered.  
Mm-hmm. You have a point there. I got up with a groan, then dragged Yusuke by his feet to my room.  
Hey! Wha-What are you doing?! the pretty brunette exclaimed as I helped him onto my bed.  
It's better than sleeping on the floor, isn't it? I nudged him closer to the wall as I got in beside him.  
  
It's amazing how you can still argue when you're even more tired than I am, Yusuke. It's just sleep.  
_Keiko is gonna kill me!_ the spirit detective mentally exclaimed.  
Nice to know that you're more worried about what your girlfriend is going to do when she finds out than what I'll do to you if you don't go to sleep. I grumbled.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Gotta get away! Gotta get away! Gotta get away! Gotta find somewhere where he won't find me!  
What's that?   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! He's coming!  
I'll hide in there! OW!   
Who's this?  
_Ow! What's the - oh, a fox. a yellow-eyed apparition with short brown hair stepped away from the kitsune who leaped through the portal he'd made.  
_He's pretty. Yes.  
Huh? OW! What's got a hold of me?!_ the indigo furred girl looked at the hand holding one of her tails._  
HIM_.  
GET AWAY FROM ME!!! the fox screams, her voice rasping as she viciously attacks Suzaku's hand.  
Suddenly Suzaku is gone.  
_Gone? He's gone! _  
The kitsune happily jumps on the pretty portal maker._  
_Are you okay? the brunette apparition asked, concern in his yellow eyes. _His eyes are like mine.  
_ The fox nods.  
What's your name?  
The fox opens her mouth to answer but no sound comes out.  
Can't you talk?  
The fox shakes her head.   
Darn. I'm Tsurai Itami.  
_Tormenting Pain? He's tormenting pain?_   
Scared little one? Don't worry, I won't hurt you.  
_You won't? You promise?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I promise. Yusuke mumbled in his sleep. He was facing me and somehow we were in the same position the fox and Itami were in.  
_You promise what?_ I wondered.  
I won't hurt you, fox. Apparently he was having the same dream that I was. I just wish I knew your name.  
Should I answer? He looks so peaceful in his sleep.  
_You know who I am_  
Kyoko Kurama the fire fox. Youko's half sister.  
I blinked in surprise. In my dreams, yeah. But how does he know that?  
_You know my brother?_  
hasn't heard of the great thief Youko Kurama?  
You, Yusuke. Youko's not one to brag to a human. I muttered under my breath.  
The brunette beside me opened his mahogany eyes slowly. Oops, I woke him up.  
Uh, hi.  
Hi yourself. I replied while he realized the position we were in and began to blush. Oh you are so cute when you blush. I wonder how red I can make you, Yusuke.  
could you please get off me? he asked, still blushing. I looked up and down his body, a sleepy grin on my face as I snuggled closer and replied, No, I don't think so. I'm comfy.  
I thought you were going to heal him, not seduce him, Kyoko. the blue haired air head spoke from the doorway.  
Botan, get out of my house. I glare at her,   
Not until you heal Yusuke. the girl from Spirit World stubbornly responded.  
I sigh, Fine. Just make sure neither of us moves while I do it.  
I look into Yusuke's beautiful mahogany eyes, I've only done this once before, so I haven't been able to find a different way to heal.  
Why would you need a different way to -! I cut him off with a kiss as my spirit started to separate from my body. My spirit flowed into Yusuke, healing as I went through him.  
_What is she doing?!_ he silently exclaimed.  
_Healing you the only way I know how.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Okay, Shinrai, you are NEVER having lemonade ever again while I'm writing. V_V you are just too hyper. You're scaring me. Yes, you're scaring me so get away from me. Get your hands off me. Stop playing with that! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELVES FROM THE HYPER MIKO!!   
*glares at Shinrai* =_= Omae o korosu. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HIPPIE!! I'm not a refugee from the 70s!   
O_o you know how to wha? Hand jive? You're actually admitting you know that dance from Grease?   
*watches Shinrai play with reindeer horns* Um I don't know her v_v'  
Get away from me, you psycho! Not the whip! AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
Shinrai: HEEEELLLOOOOOO! Shinrai here! Yes, I am hyper. I have scared KDA! I scare her more than Yugi hyper, with a flame thrower. Or Toguro in a grass skirt, coconut bra and flower necklace thingy dancing the Hula to Polka music and there's nothing under the grass skirt. He's at 100% by the way. ^______________________^ This insanity is brought to you by raspberry lemonade!! Drink more raspberry lemonade. Vanilla coke cannot compare, oh the warp effect. *downs glass of lemonade* tangy. NYEAHAHAHAHAHA! *You can hear KDA banging her head in a corner saying Why, oh why did I give her a refill? Why?* Booga Booga Booga... Now I'm getting sleepy... sugar rush ending... need refill of raspberry lemonade...NOW! Please...? YEAH! Are you scared yet? you should be. I am crazy, this we know. For EVERYONE tells us so. *KDA: I really shouldn't have given you the refill...*  
Oh, but you did... *KDA has evil grin* What are you plotting now oh bringer of raspberry lemonade? *KDA: Gracie should be getting up soon.* Ooh, someone to chase... maim and possibly hang upside down over a pool of frenzied sharks... KDA... what's that on your head? *KDA: That's not whip cream...* Nice. I knew Yami was here somewhere. *KDA:Uh... that wasn't Yami...* Then who? Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? *KDA:Uh... those are my cookies and that is my cookie jar. So put them down Shinrai!* T_T but I just want a cookie...  
KDA: NO! No cookies for you. It's bad enough you are hyper from the lemonade!  
SH: T_T.....^_^ Don't need cookie anyway. When I have this... *holds up lemonade* MWEheeheeheehee!  
KDA: I think this author's note has gone on long enough! REVIEW!  
SH: Don't forget to ask them nicely. You should be polite to the readers. Please Review. it would make KDA's day. ^/\^ *bowing*  
KDA: You scared my muses away! It's going to take me a while to convince D. to come back here.  
SH:Keeping comment to my self... *dodges mallet #5*  
KDA: Must try to get money back on that dud boomerang mallet... Oh! Wait! i know where i got it! I got it from Aku-chan's House of Weapons. Yeah! That's right and she wants me to do that chapter! I'll get my money back if she wants that chapter done! *plotting to self*  
SH: -_-' now she's scaring me. I think she stole my hyperness. KDA! Stop bouncing on my shoulder!!!!!  
KDA: STOP! This has gone on long enough!  
SH: You said that a few lines back...  
KDA:But this time I mean it!  
SH: Sure you do....  
KDA: Will you stop replying to me so i can stop this madness?  
SH: Maybe  
KDA: the fic ends HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SH: Nope, it ends there. ^_^  
------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
